In computing, the term “composite application” generally refers to an application built by combining multiple existing functions into a new application. Composite applications may leverage enterprise and enterprise-ready sources, for example existing modules or even enterprise web services of information. Composite applications can be built using any technology or architecture.
A composite application consists of functionality drawn from several different sources. The components may be individual selected functions from within other applications, or entire systems whose outputs have been packaged as business functions, modules, or web services. Composite applications often incorporate orchestration of “local” application logic to control how the composed functions interact with each other to produce the new, derived functionality.